


Sin

by peachrunt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachrunt/pseuds/peachrunt
Summary: To her the boy held the galaxies in his eyes and the entire universe on his shoulder.To him the girl breathed life into whatever she touched and protected souls like him from damnation.Naturally they fell.





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> what hath I done

_When the world had been ravaged by the sin of greed and overrun by the plague of death every waking moment people feared for their lives. War had turned the lands barren as mother nature rejected the idea of giving back to the ones that let blood seep into her veins and clog her ever-loving heart with nothing but hatred and fear._

_Peace became a myth, a bedtime story told to quell the hearts of anxious children and bring comfort to the old and ailing._

_It was during these disastrous times that the heavens finally took pity on the poor souls that dropped left and right as their rotten smell polluted the once ethereal lands that the heavens took great pride in, all the while their spirits shrieked endlessly as they were left to wander the very plains that had been coated with their blood._

_Therefore, on a day very much like the rest, the heavens decided to bestow a gift on an unsuspecting couple in the form of a young babe who, if raised correctly, will bring about great reforms to the world and its people._

×

**The Country of _Caelum_**

**Year _XXX_**

The humidity in the air caused the clouds to burst open and let the dry land take in the joys of rain. The people had already taken the necessary precautions to keep themselves safe and dry as the sky unleashed a barrage of cold water. Children roamed in the muddied streets, letting rain-water soak through their shirts while mud splattered all over their clothes. Some of the elders went to place their water pots on their roofs and fill them to the brim with the drinkable fluid while the others sat in the safety of their home-made sheds and gazed lovingly at the scene.

Peace used to be a myth but in recent times it became their saviour.

The citizens of Caelum, while enjoying the continuous patter of raindrops hitting solid ground, were unable to distinguish the sound of fervent feet as they carefully manoeuvred themselves through the winding passages of the streets, so as to not be seen. Both of the feet were bundled in a cloth and adorned with wooden slippers. They were connected to the body of a young maiden whose eyes, under the net scarf that she wore, screamed royalty. Almond robes covered her body in an attempt to blend in however, the girl was still cautious.

The people had no mercy for traitors after all.

Through the winding roads the girl entered the main plaza which, except for a group of teenagers, was thankfully empty. Cautiously, she walked past the group who were lazing around a small camp that they had made under a makeshift shelter. The girl held her breath and forced herself to look forward and laid back, but not suspicious. One of the teenagers turned her way, only to send her a rectangular smile before going back to his task.

The girl heaved a relieved sigh and quickly walked through the plaza, turned around into another street and ran straight through.

Finally, she was able to spot it.A single large oak tree standing majestically on top of a small raised land.

While advancing towards the tree, the events of the previous night invaded her mind and made her heart thud loudly than it had ever before.

 _If you accept my proposal_ , the gentle voice had murmured into her ears as the girl hid her face shyly behind trembling hands. Nimble fingers pried her hands away and gazed lovingly into her eyes, _then meet me where it all began_ , the voice had continued.

 _I'll be waiting for you, always_.

Upon reaching the tree, the maiden put her umbrella down as the intermingling oak branches provided enough safety from the rain. She then walked up to the trunk and ran her hands along the rough surface, feeling something electric striking his nerves at the point where her skin met wood.

 _It's been a while_ , she touched her forehead to the bark and heaved a satisfied sigh. _I've missed you._

Suddenly, she heard a sound akin to a wooden branch breaking and the girl whirled her head around so fast, she felt as if her neck would break from the whiplash. Her nerves were high on end and breathing unstable, but thankfully, the person that was standing behind her was the one he had been waiting for.

"Aang," Katara whispered. "You're here."

Her eyes took in the sight of the young man who was wearing a thin orange dress over his body. If the girl didn't know any better then she'd think that Aang was insane to come out in such measly clothes on a cold day such as this. But she knew better and she was aware that Aang could never feel such humanly things.

"Long time no see, Katara," Aang replied with his teeth on display. The crinkle of his grey eyes showed how ecstatic he was to see her which caused Katara's heart to almost leap out of her chest.

"We just met last night," Katara said while clearing her throat.

"It felt like ages ago to me," Aang replied cheekily.

Upon hearing his response, Katara couldn't help but laugh as her heart blossomed with affection. Aang was always like this, craving attention, but he also gave much love in return. Heat rushed to her face as Katara felt Aang's breath on the sensitive part of her ear as he worked the knot of her scarf to untie it and let it fall to the ground.

"Do you accept it then?" Aang spoke while cradling the girl's cheeks, again in that low timbre of his that had Katara melting with every word leaving his lips. "My proposal?"

"I belong to no one, Aang," Katara breathed out while gazing into Aang's intense eyes. She could see fear and uncertainty brewing in the blacks of his irides. Before Aang could back away from her, Katara took ahold of his hands and leaned into his touch."But I'd gladly have you be mine."

Time seemed to have slowed down as the two lovers revelled in each other's touch, letting the harsh patter of the rain to drown out the slight moans and heavy breaths that accompanied fervent hands running over heated bodies.

Alas, no matter how much they tried, their love was a sin in the people's eyes.

Aang ran his hands all over Katara's torso causing the girl to shiver under his touch but just as their lips were about to meet again, Katara felt the ground vibrating beneath her feet. She pushed slightly against Aang to see the cause of the slight earthquake and her heart got caught up in her throat as she saw several horses being ridden by men wearing leather armour in the distance.

Katara felt numb, most likely from fear.

Sensing her fright Aang turned around, his eyes widening upon seeing the same sight of the nation's army advancing towards them.

Katara could feel Aang's arms wrapping around her, tightening his hold as silk like feathers emerged from his back, surrounding them from all sides.

"Don't worry," He murmured soothingly. "I'll protect you."

Katara only shivered in his arms as one thought invaded her mind. _But who will protect you?_

The ground trembled violently under their feet causing nothing but dread to fill up Katara's heart until eventually, it stopped. The girl was about to sigh in relief but then she heard a loud thud, the sound akin to something bulky hitting solid ground.

For a few minutes, nothing moved. Only the sound of the branches' swinging in the wind could be heard as even the rain had stopped.

And then the inevitable happened.

A booming sound, resembling the clap of thunder, could be heard that had Katara's eardrums almost tearing at the loudness of it. Her mind was a foggy haze as it became difficult for her to focus until she heard the air's harsh whistle followed by the sound of bones cracking. Aang let out a heart-wrenching scream.

"No," the girl held onto Aang's arms in a futile attempt to ease his pain. "No, Aang, please no."

Upon hearing her cries, Aang just sent her a wry smile. "It's alright, I can take this," he said shakily, his voice cracking with every word he spoke. "I'm an angel after all."

 _But you've been stripped of most of your powers_ , Katara wanted to scream, _you can't take this all on your own_. She felt powerless when all she could do was to hold tightly onto Aang and check if he was still breathing as a barrage of ponderous boulders rammed into his back. When blood seeped through the soft fabric of Aang's shirt and soaked her hands, Katara couldn't take it anymore.

"Let me go, Aang," she cried hysterically. "Let go or else they'll kill you!"

Aang had his head resting on Katara's shoulders yet his arms were still wound tightly around the girl. "I've lost everything," he said into her neck all the while tightening his hold around Katara. "I can't lose you too."

Katara's heart welled up with sorrow as her vision turned hazy due to the tears swimming in her eyes. _But you promised_ , her heart cried, _you promised that you'll take me somewhere where we can be together_. Katara could feel Aang's body trembling under her arms, she could feel the wetness of the blood as it poured out of the angel's wounds. _But now you're dying_.

"And I can't have that."

The girl slightly nudged at Aang's chest in an attempt to distance herself. She could feel Aang stir uncomfortably before he raised his head and gave Katara a confused look. Despite the blood coating his back, the sheet of sweat gracing his face and the many scars disfiguring his body, Aang still looked as beautiful as ever in Katara's eyes.

The girl could only smile sweetly at her lover before dipping down to plant one last kiss on Aang's lips.

Before Aang could process Katara's actions, he felt something warm spread through his veins causing his body to relax and his eyelids to close as his limbs started to shut down as well. He looked towards Katara in shock and saw an apologetic smile gracing her face.

"I'm sorry, Aang," was the last thing he heard of the honeyed voice he loved so much before everything went black.

_Seeing the scene from the comfort of the sky, the heavens wondered if it was better that way, for the fallen angel to not witness the capture of the miracle girl, or the 'Aether' as the people liked to call her._

_They pondered if it was best to extract the angel's soul before the humans had the chance to take him away and subject him to the same kind of torture that they had forced upon his lover._ _Eventually, they agreed it was fair. The humans could have their miracle girl while the heavens took the back the soul of the fallen angel._

_They held no compassion for either one, after all._

+

**Word Directory**

**Caelum** : sky in Latin.

 **Aether** : heaven-born in Latin.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it?? Don't worry aang and katara will have their happy ending but there's gonna be a lot of time skips before that happens. REINCARNATION PLAYS A BIG PART IN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY shshsh PLZ DONT BE SCARED OF THE MAJOR CHACRTER DEATH TAG IT GETS BETTER TRUST ME.


End file.
